


A Fever You Can't Sweat Out

by Mrs_Sexbang2294



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bath Houses, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Hina realizes she's a freak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Orgasms, My First Work in This Fandom, Not enough fanfics of this pairing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rare Pairings, Smut, TogaHina - Freeform, Togami realizes he has emotions, a lot of spoilers, the first chapter is just smut but there's more of a story afterwards, underappreciated pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-08-27 08:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Sexbang2294/pseuds/Mrs_Sexbang2294
Summary: When Togami walks in on Asahina working out her frustrations in the bath, he decides to help her out. But what was meant to be a one time thing soon turns into something that neither one of them can seem to walk away from…





	1. Something Fun To Do

**Author's Note:**

> The names of the first chapter and work title were previously switched around for any returning readers, it wasn't until after I finished did I realize it worked much better like this *sweatdrop* but now I can sleep at night cuz it's not bugging me anymore lol, enjoy!

 

 

Asahina tossed and turned in her bed, trying to get comfortable; but unfortunately the solace of sleep continued to elude her. It was one in the morning, and not only were the deaths of her friends that had come to pass so far (the most recent having been Hifumi, Taka, and Celeste) constantly hanging on her mind day in and day out, continuing to wear at her hopefulness little by little, but now it was her time of the month...and her hormones were running wild. Of course, she had always been really good about being a good girl and hiding her lustful drives (she didn't want people to think she was like...that.), but she was still just a girl, and girls have needs too…

Another thing that was bothering her were her night sweats. They’d gotten so bad recently, she had gotten in the habit of taking showers and putting on deodorant every night before bed (because she would wake up and smell as if she’d run a marathon in her sleep!), then again in the morning, but she had forgotten to do so earlier. “Well,” she sighed to herself, sitting up in bed, finally accepting she wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime soon, “I guess now’s as good a time as any for a bath. Maybe soaking in the hot water for awhile will make me relax and I’ll finally fall asleep.” smiling and nodding to herself, she gathered her bath supplies and headed for the bathhouse. But of course, she had to grab a donut or two first.

Immersing herself into the hot water, Hina smiled and let her eyelids slide shut as she could already feel the weight of the world floating off every muscle submerged in the heat. “Oooh, soooo niiiiiiiccccce~” she sighed blissfully. It felt so lovely...how the hot, steaming water seemed to embrace her back, massage her shoulders, open her pores and swirl around her more...sensitive parts. Even in the hot water, she could feel her nipples harden from the thoughts of naughty dreams she’d been having recently, and her nether regions began to ache with the need to be touched. 

One of the things she’d had to do to become a swimmer was be put on birth control so she wouldn’t have to worry about bleeding in the water. So, when she also wanted to...have a little “me time”, she wouldn’t have to worry about blood on her fingers either, cuz that’s just gross. Giggling a little, as if sharing a funny secret with herself, she slid back onto the first step leading into the bath; sliding one wet hand onto her breast, and letting a finger from the other slide into her love hole.

She let her eyes slowly slide close again as she began to fondle her breast and poke and pinch her nipple, while the other hand was getting to work slowly sliding in and out; going in as far as she could for as long as she could before her hand would start to cramp. Stroking her walls, fingering the entrance to that spot she couldn’t quite reach...she began to imagine what it would be like to have a boy inside her…

‘God, I’m such a slut,’ she began to think as the speed of her hand picked up, as the handling on her breast got a little rougher, and as she added another finger inside of her tight orifice, ‘if someone were to catch me like this, I would just die! I would-’

“Well, I see you seem to be fine, better than fine it looks like.”

Hina gasped at the cool, smug voice behind her, recognizing its owner immediately, “Togami!” she quickly covered her naughty bits with her arms, before thinking through her mortification enough to actually grab a towel and cover herself, Togami chuckling all the while at her fluster.

When she was fully covered, she turned to him and glared, her face more red from the humiliation than the heat, “What are you doing in here!?” Togami crossed his arms in his satin pajamas, pushing his glasses up, “Well, first of all, I was under the impression that this bathhouse was for everyone, not just for you to perform lewd acts of self-satisfaction in.” If possible, Asahina’s face began to heat a few more degrees, “Wha-that’s not-!” “The reason I came in here,” Togami interrupted, not interested in hearing her blather, “is because I was on my way to the library and I heard moaning coming from in here. Thinking someone had possibly been attacked and was wounded and calling for help, I came to investigate.” he smirked his trademark smirk, “But it looks as though I misinterpreted the sounds I was hearing.” 

Asahina was trying to hold back tears of embarrassment, dear God had she really been that loud? How humiliating…

Togami raised an eyebrow, then rolled his eyes at his classmate’s tearful whimpers, “Oh, for God’s sake woman, get a grip. It’s not the end of the damn world.” Hina glared at him again, but this time, punched him in the arm, “Easy for you to say, jerk! You're not the one who got caught masturbating!” Togami rubbed his arm, and shook his head; what an emotional wreck this silly girl was, she must be on her period or something. However, he’d be lying if he were to say he hadn’t been thoroughly enjoying the show. He was perfect in every way, he knew, and was way above this poor girl’s caliber; but as far as looks went...she was as close to perfect as a woman could possibly get: Soft, flawless skin, a gorgeous mocha color; plump, soft looking lips; pretty, long, chestnut hair; a perfect hourglass figure; supple, round breasts with pert nipples; long legs, and an ass that made even a man of Togami’s class take a sharp intake of breath when in plain sight.

Suffice to say, he was glad he had worn loose fitting pajamas this evening…

‘But then…’ he began to think, ‘when am I going to get an opportunity like this again?’ he grinned to himself, and walked up behind Asahina, who had begun to gather her things to head back to her room. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he turned her around to face him, and put a finger over her startled lips.

“Now listen,” he began, the heat in his loins making his voice turn husky, “you can either go back to your room, embarrassed and unsatisfied, and try to work out your sexual frustrations on your own, or…” he let the finger on Hina’s lips slide sensually down her neck, tracing her collarbone, until it rested on the top of her breast, gently rubbing in slow, small circles. Never once breaking eye contact with her, he lowered his voice to a whisper, “you can help me by letting me help you.” Before she had a chance to answer, or even react, he took her left earlobe gently in between his teeth, and only had to suck for a few seconds before she was a squirming, moaning, hormone-driven mess in his arms; to the point where she either didn't notice him slyly unwrap and let fall the towel from around her body, or just didn't care. Excellent. 

And so, their fevers began to rise, and their teen hearts started beating faster and faster…

“Oh, oh God, Togami, please just take me,” Asahina begged, “I just-it’s just...what I need…” Byakuya grinned at the thought of simply taking the quivering girl right then and there, and just pounding into her with reckless abandon, but the real fun was in making her squirm, and beg for release. It was only two o'clock, they had time…“Patience, darling, you’ll get your treat. But first,” he let his satin pajama bottoms drop to his ankles, “on your knees.”

Hina’s eyes widened at Byakuya’s swollen organ, she’d never seen a penis in real life before. All at once she was awe-struck, intimated, and impossibly aroused all at the same time! He was pretty well endowed for his age too, no wonder he was always so confident…she knew that if she said any of this out loud, he’d only get an even bigger head, but Togami was often the main boy she’d think about when masturbating recently. Yes, he was an arrogant, elitist, egotistic prick who cares nothing of anyone else’s feelings, but she couldn’t help but find him (for whatever reason unknown even to herself) kind of...sexy. 

Even though she’d never done it before, she immediately knew what to do-it was almost...instinctive. She dropped to her knees and, with a shaky hand, gripped Byakuya’s thick, dripping rod, closed her eyes, and put her mouth and tongue over the head. A sharp inhale let Hina know she must be doing something right so far. She thought about some of the techniques she'd seen women in pornos she’d touched herself to use. She often found them really sloppy looking and tasteless though, so she tended to skip over the fellatio parts of the video.

Instead, she decided to start by swirling her tongue around the head, then licking the slit a little while caressing the balls and see what kind of reaction that would render. The soft moans coming from above her head boosted her confidence, and she decided to get bold. She started to lovingly run her tongue up and down the shaft, looking up at her lover’s face as she did so. He had taken off his pajama top now, and the look he gave back to her as she sucked him off sent electricity through her veins.

Not sure how much more he could take, Byakuya firmly cupped both sides of Asahina’s head, and began to slide his shaft into her throat; his breath picking up as her throat convulsed on his cock. Hina’s eyes widened and teared as she began to gag, “Just take it for one more minute…” Togami grunted. Asahina was trying hard not to choke by breathing through her nose until…

“Ack! Ack! What the hell, Togami!?” she was about to cough up and spit out the spunk forced down her throat, but Togami gripped her by the chin, making her look him in the eye again. “Swallow it.” he ordered. “Bu-but I don't-” 

“Swallow. It.” 

The sudden change in his tone made Hina tremble...but not out of fear. In a sort of trance, she did what she was told, feeling a strange new feeling as the warm seed slid down her throat into her belly.

Togami’s smirk got a little darker, “Good girl,” he purred in her ear, “If you want to achieve the best sexual experience possible, you need the right training, kitten. From now on, while we do this you refer to me as “Master”, do you understand?” Asahina had a dazed look on her face that he was absolutely loving, the look of the pure virgin being dirtied for the very first time.

“Y-yes...Master~”

Byakuya couldn’t help but bite down on his lower lip at hearing and seeing it pass through those plump, soft lips...those same lips that had just been on his now revived cock moments before. She was on her hands and knees now…dear God, “My turn now?” she asked, batting those big blue eyes that would bring a lesser man to his knees. Togami licked his lips, “On your back,” he ordered, “you’ve been a good girl, you’ll get your treat soon enough.” he still wasn't done playing with her, not yet.

Asahina pouted and whined but did what she was told, “Master, please...I need it so bad my pussy is melting...I don’t know how much longer I can taaake….” the desperation in her voice sent warm shivers through Togami’s body and, without another word, he stuck just one finger inside of her. 

“Oh my God, yeeeesssss,” it was only one finger and she was almost ready to explode. He stuck another finger in her, slowly started to pump the fingers in and out, and she started bucking her hips like she was riding a bull...how much longer did he plan on teasing her? She met his eyes as he continued to finger her, moaning and squealing when he used the other hand to grab her breast so he could bite then suck on the same nipple she had been playing with before (which was still quite sensitive from earlier), and suddenly she was very aware of how lewd, nasty, and naughty she was acting; the perverted desperation in her words...this wasn't what good girls did. She wasn't one of those slutty girls who met with boys under the bleachers to do those nasty things after school, the kind of girls that get talked about because they’d been accused of sleeping with another girl’s boyfriend, or cheating on their own boyfriend because she was such a slut. She was definitely not one of those girls, and this was very, very wrong!

But then...why did it feel so right?

Togami smirked at Hina’s sudden bashfulness, “Mmm, I love how tight you are on my fingers Hina, I can only imagine how this warm, wet, tightness is going to feel on my cock as I make you cum over, and over, and over again until you're begging me to stop-and I may not even stop then…”

That did it, “I-I think I’m cumming Master!”

“Did I tell you you could cum slut? You’d better wait until Master says you can cum, or face a punishment.” Did he just call her a slut? Why was that turning her on? ‘Oh no, I’m turning into some sort of sexual deviant, aren’t I?’ she thought, with what little thinking power she had left, ‘My mind’s going blank, he’s breaking me...oh, well.’

“P-please, tell me when I can cum Maaaassssteeerrr~” 

That was it, that was just what he needed to hear. He almost snatched his fingers from inside Asahina and, without warning, shoved his rock hard member inside her, breaking her hymen, and covered her mouth with his hand before whispering, “Cum, slut.”

It was as if it were a trigger word and something inside her snapped. As Togami had predicted, her eyes bulged and she screamed from behind his hand from the pure ecstasy of sudden release, triggered by uttering a simple phrase. As she continued to ride the waves of her first orgasm brought on by a boy, Togami lay still, letting the contractions of her deliciously tight orifice engulf him. The last time he’d been inside a woman was when Father had bought him a high-class 20 year old escort for his 16th birthday as a “special” birthday present. That had been great, but this...this was Heaven on Earth.

“T-Togami...please, move, I want to feel all of you, I’m ready…”

Biting down on his lip again, Togami lifted himself on his knees, lifting Hina’s hips with him, and began slow, long, deep thrusts inside her. Hina started gripping at the towel that had previously been on her body, “Oh, dear God, yes! Don’t stop, Master, please tell me you won’t stoooppp!” she was trying to keep her voice down, but it was getting harder and harder, and she was on the cusp of another mind-breaking orgasm.

The pleas from his new pet were starting to get to Togami, and the speed and power of his thrusts intensified , “I won’t stop pet, I’ll fuck you until the morning announcements come if you want me to. In fact, I’m tempted to just take you back to my dorm and lock you in there with me until one of us gives out, and I know I can keep going for a very, very long time…” He took her by the ankles and pushed her legs back so that her ankles were almost at her ears before diving balls deep into that spot that she had never been able to reach before, the spot he knew would send her over the edge.

The faces she was making were just delectable. Her eyes rolled so far back, he could barely see her pupils, her tongue was lolling out of her mouth, but she still hadn’t orgasmed yet. Togami smirked, ‘She's a quick learner, nice.’ “Maaaassssteeeerrrr,” Hina moaned, tongue still lolling from her mouth, speech slurred, her mind almost completely broken, “Can I cuuummm, pleeeease?”

He answered by gripping her hip like a vice with one hand, and her throat with the other, “Yes, Hina, cum for me.” Covering her mouth again, and having to use almost all his arm strength to keep her still as his hips went into overdrive, she let out another blood curdling scream from behind his hand, the power of this particular orgasm bringing her to tears. He couldn’t help but be impressed by his own handiwork, but he wasn't done just yet. His own end was nearing as well, but he was never one to finish a job half-assed, no sir. He could pretty much count the seconds til his own release, “Get ready, Asahina,” the sweat-ridden Byakuya warned, “I’m cumming inside you, whether you want it or not, is that clear?”

Hina put her arms around his neck, bringing him in closer, wrapping her legs around his waist, “Yes, yes, please do! I want it all, fuck me, fill me up til I overflow with your stuff. I don’t care, just give it to me Master!” Byakuya grit his teeth, narrowed his eyes and gave an almost primal growl before making good on his promise, and giving her every last bit of his seed. The feel of the semen filling her up brought Hina to yet another orgasm, gripping at Byakuya's hair and nearly hyperventilating in the process. The contractions of her pussy in turn coaxed another, smaller orgasm out of Byakuya.

When it was all done, Togami collapsed on top of Hina, and for a moment, they sort of held each other in a hot, sweaty, and admittedly uncomfortable embrace. Once the afterglow wore off, Togami lifted himself off of Hina. “Listen,” he began, she already knew where this was going, “I hope you don’t think this meant something...as least, more than it was supposed to be. I have no interest in any sort of relationship right now.” Of course, Hina definitely hadn’t been naive enough to think otherwise, but did he have to be so blunt about it?

Hina just smiled, “Yeah, I know, don’t worry, It was just something fun to do. And now,” she yawned loudly and stretched, “I think I’ll finally be able to fall asleep, even if I only have 3 more hours…” Togami nodded and picked up his clothes, “Well, I’m going to take a quick shower and head back to bed, I suggest you do the same.” As he walked towards the showers, without looking back at her, he added, “Feel free to join me.” Asahina’s eyes widened, and she blushed. As tempting as it sounded, she wasn’t really sure if she even had the energy for shower sex…


	2. Why Should I Care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, tensions rise, and the complicated relationship between Hina and Togami only seems to get more and more complicated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically how the revelation of Sakura being a spy for Monokuma effects Hina and Byakuya's relationship, just with some narrative and a little bit of spice towards the end, spoilers aplenty!

The first thing that ran through Hina’s mind when she sat up in bed the next morning after the morning announcement was, of course, the events of the night before. ‘Was last night even real,’ she couldn't help but think, ‘did I really give my...flower away, to Togami of all people? It had to all have been a dream…’ However, the pang of soreness she felt in her private parts as she moved to get out of bed told her otherwise. She blushed as she realized it definitely was NOT a dream.

She threw on her usual sporty attire consisting of shorts, a white tank top, knee-high socks, sneakers and her favorite red jacket. She didn't bother with a shower since she had just taken one a few hours before. “Ugh, so sore,” she groaned softly as she made her way to the dining hall, “I can’t wait to get some breakfast in me. A few yummy donuts in my tummy should get my mind off of...that.” she felt her face heat up again at the thought of last night, and how the dulling soreness down there was a reminder that the one boy she was ashamed to admit she found very attractive...was actually inside her. 

And wouldn't it be just her luck that said boy would be the first person she come across that morning? She tried to regain her composure as he walked in her direction with a book from the library, had he even been to bed yet? “Uhh, hey,” she greeted sheepishly, “Good morning.” She was greeted with a look of apathy, but he did respond with a curt, “Good morning.” as well. Jeez, what was with this guy? One minute, he’s all over her like some sort of sex-crazed animal, and now he’s back to his old asshole-ish self, like it never even happened! Of course, last night was just a way for each of them to relieve their own stress, but he could still stand to show just a little bit of...warmth. After all, he was her first! She couldn't help but feel a little, well...used.

‘Well, if he won't mention it, then there’s really no reason for me to dwell on it either, I guess…’ she thought, feeling a little dejected but not sure why. Surely she didn't give a care what that jerkwad thought. Sure, they'd made love (wait, “made love”? No, it was sex, plain and simple.), and sure it was...incredible. But what did that have to do with the price of a hill of beans, as her grandmother used to say. She should have known better than to have expected anything else...

“Good morning, Hina.” Naegi’s morning greeting jarred her out of her thoughts, and she quickly turned around and flashed her brightest smile, “Mornin’!” she chirped, happy to speak to a friend. They discussed the current going ons at Hope’s Peak, the latest class trial, and Alter Ego, before they both headed to the Dining Hall together for breakfast. “ Now that we’re all fired up, let’s go get some grub, donuts, here I come!” she cheered as she walked next to Makoto, the Good Luck student chuckling next to her. 

Funnily enough, that happened to be the day Toko decided to join them for a breakfast meeting in a while, “Well, Master Byakuya said he likes a girl w-with m-meat on her b-bones,” Toko explained, and Hina could feel her face heat up and her naughty bits tingle at hearing Toko call Byakuya “Master”, “So I’ve decided I’m gonna start eating! Even if I have to f-force it down my th-throat into my stomach, I’ll eat til I drop!” Hina stood up, “Alright, then, I won't lose!!” Did Byakuya really like thick girls? Or maybe he just meant girls that aren’t malnourished-looking like Toko? Wait, why did she care what kind of girls Byakuya liked? She didn't care, it was just a friendly challenge is all...yeah, that’s it. 

“I wouldn't do that if I were you…” Sakura interjected, looking out for Hina’s well being as usual. Hina began to wonder what Sakura would think if she were to tell her about last night? Sakura was definitely her best buddy, and best buddies always confide in each other...but was she really sure she wanted to tell her this particular tidbit of information? Not because she didn't trust her with it, but rather how she would react...

She’d put a pin in that thought for now...

“Well, other than that, it looks like Kyoko’s not here.” Naegi interjected, once again disturbing Hina’s train of thought. “Oh, she said she’d be by later, after you left.” Hagakure responded, sparking one of Hina’s passionate speeches, only this one wasn't as complimentary as the last one she’d given Naegi, “I know I said you needed to show her some backbone, Naegi, but I didn't mean THAT much!” Hina got in Naegi’s face, how dare he hurt Kyoko’s feelings with low down, doggish ways!? “You’re dirty Makoto, dirty! PRESIDENT DIRTY OF DIRTLANDIA!!!” She had a fire in her belly and she was on a roll today!

Makoto put up his hands as he tried to defend himself, “Now hang on, you don’t understand!” Hina was not in the mood for excuses though. A girl’s heart was a delicate thing, and Naegi had been playing with Kyoko’s! Unforgivable! “You’re the type of boy who takes the stairs of love three steps at a time, aren’t you!?” The swimmer girl’s intensity was beginning to make Makoto sweat, “It’s not like that..”

“Just shut up already H-Hina, you and that f-filthy m-mouth of yours have been blabbing a-a-all m-morning!” Toko’s scathing remark made Hina stop straight in her tracks, and she suddenly felt like she was...exposed. “Filthy…?” Hina repeated, her face turning red as her thoughts began to stray back to the bathhouse, to Togami, to the nasty, naughty, filthy things they did and said. His touch, the sounds and smells of the filthy love they’d been making, and how she could practically still taste his...thing in her mouth…

And how the memory of it all was beginning to make her uncomfortably moist...

“I-I’m not filthy…” Hina squeaked, impossibly red now, and starting to sweat a little herself. “It’s n-no use denying it, we can all s-see how disgusting you are…” Toko countered, with a depraved sort of smile and a blush of her own. Hina looked away, “Sh-shut up…!” Even though she knew there was no way Toko or any of the others could have known what happened last night (right…?), she still had this feeling...as though they’d all witnessed it then and there…

Oh, dear God, she was filthy!

“You and that lusty body of yours…” Toko went on, ignoring Hina’s pleas for her to stop, “Every night you go out and commit your “sextracurricular” activities, getting down and dirty doing who knows what…” 

“SO, YOU WANT YOUR BLACK EYE ON THE LEFT, OR THE RIGHT!?” Sakura roared suddenly, Toko was immediately sorry she’d ever opened her big mouth and luckily, had enough sense to close it after apologizing profusely.

The rest of the day, Hina hung out with Sakura doing their usual workout regimen: weights, a few laps in the pool, protein break, legs, cardio. Then usually by the time they were done, it would be time for bed. Hina continued to dwell on whether she should tell her friend about her night with Togami or not, all the while not really noticing how distant Sakura herself was that day…

“Attention! Attention! Please gather in the gym as soon as you possibly can! QUICKLY, QUICKLY, QUICKLY!” Hina and Sakura looked at each other worriedly, it must be another motive Monokuma came up with. This was not going to be fun…

*********

“Wh-what do you mean Sakura’s the spy??”

They all stood in shock, the last seven survivors of this sick, twisted game, having this bomb dropped on them like it was nothing at all. “It’s just what he said,” Byakuya answered, gritting his teeth. He couldn't help but find this absolutely infuriating, “the spy is Sakura.” This upset Togami for a number of reasons: first of all, having a spy in general gave the mastermind an unfair advantage over him and the other remaining survivors, therefore making the game unfair. And second, that silly girl Hina, who was especially close to Sakura, could’ve easily been killed at any time if she had been given the order. All because the girl was far too trusting, idiotic. Why he even concerned himself with her, he didn't know. He’d been having...thoughts, and certain feelings recently and, frankly, they were distracting and he didn't like it. But, for the time being, those were the least of his worries. “No, you’re wrong!! There’s no way Sakura can be the spy!” Hina proclaimed profusely. There she goes again! Her naivete was going to be the death of her and no one was going to be able to save her…

“B-but, th-that i-is what the bear s-said, isn’t it?” Toko stuttered, biting her nail. “Sakura, if Monokuma’s lying, all you have to do is tell us.” Kyoko said. Sakura finally spoke up, up to now having been silent to everyone’s reactions to her betrayal, “I’m sorry I didn't tell you earlier…”

“Then he was being for serious!? Ogre’s been with the mastermind!?” Hagakure shouted, starting to freak out. Hina, still trying to reinstill everyone else’s faith in her friend, protested yet again, “It...it isn't true,” she insisted, “Sakura was probably being controlled...she was forced to do it!” Naegi, always the optimist and even more foolishly trusting then Hina, agreed, “Yeah, I’m sure Hina’s right, the mastermind probably threatened her somehow, and she had no choice but to follow his orders.” 

There was more back and forth between those of them who were skeptical, and those who fully, truly believed Sakura was on their side, until Naegi brought out his eyewitness testimony, “I saw Sakura fighting Monokuma! He said he had a hostage of yours, and in order to protect that hostage, you had to swear loyalty to him, right? But you decided to betray him.”

“Which means Sakura isn't our enemy, but a friend that we can trust wholeheartedly, is that where you're going with this?” Togami sneered. When were these children going to learn? How could either of them possibly have survived up to this point? That stupid girl Hina needed to start listening to him because it was obvious her own poor judge of character was going to get her killed. Maybe Sakura had had everyone fooled, even Byakuya himself, but still. Why cape so hard for someone who was an obvious traitor? “Ridiculous, do you live in some sort of fairy tale? She was working for the mastermind, you absolutely CANNOT trust someone like that!” a couple of the other skeptics agreed. “How can we even be sure she DID betray him, anyway? This could easily be a double-bluff, part of another piece of the mastermind’s plan to pick the rest of us off one by one!”

Hina stepped up, unwavering in her defense of her friend, “Sakura would NEVER do that!” she almost shouted. Togami turned his attention to Sakura directly, “Okay, then Sakura…” he challenged, “If you really have cut ties with them, who is the mastermind really?” Sakura frowned, and sighed, “I’m sorry, even I don’t know that…” Togami smirked, “Isn't that convenient? That really just makes you all the more suspicious.” 

Hina was ready to burst into tears, all Togami was doing was planting more and more seeds of doubt into the heads of the others about someone they knew they could trust, Sakura was their friend. This wasn't the time for them to be divided, it was exactly what that freaky little monster wanted! And no matter what feelings Hina may or may not have been feeling for Togami, she wasn't going to let him be the cause of it! “She’s telling the truth, you have to believe her!” she cried, hoping that he would at least take her seriously. Unfortunately for her, Togami wasn't having it, “Shut up, I’m not finished questioning her.” Wait a minute...no, he didn't just tell her to shut up!

“The mastermind mentioned a promise,” Togami continued his interrogation, ignoring the increasing distress on Hina’s face, “What did he order you to do?” Sakura was silent for a good ten seconds. “I was told...to kill one of my friends.”

The tension in the air was palpable, thick enough to cut with a butter knife. Hina looked as though she might have an emotional breakdown, while Togami was cool, calm, and collected in his reaction, as usual, “I see, so you have, in fact, decided to take claim on our lives.” he smirked, though other people were less than amused.

“Sakura would never do that, please just listen to me!!” Hina all but screamed, but Sakura silently put up her hand, and shook her head, “Please, Hina, you don't have to defend me anymore,” she interrupted stoically, “but I am going to take full responsibility for this…” “And how do you intend to do that?” inquired Kyoko, seemingly emotionless as always. 

“By destroying the mastermind.”

The room went silent yet again, until Makoto spoke up, “What?” 

“I’m going to challenge the mastermind,” Sakura elaborated “even if it means we both go down, I’m going to challenge them, and I WILL DEFEAT THEM,” an aura of anger and determination could almost be felt radiating from Sakura by everyone else in the room, “that is how I will take responsibility.”

But suddenly, a particular part of Sakura’s declaration really sunk in to Hina, and it made her blood run cold, “Wait, what do you mean…if you both go down!?” Sakura looked away, ashamed she was putting her good friend through so much heartache, “I’m sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I constantly considered confiding this in you...but didn't, for fear of you thinking less of me,” turning to leave, Sakura added one more, “I’m sorry.”

“S-Sakura, wait-”

*DING DONG, BING BONG*

“Mm, ahem...this is a school announcement, it is now 10 pm. As such, it is officially night time. Soon the doors to the dining hall will be locked, and entry at that point is strictly prohibited. Okay. then...sweet dreams, everyone! Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite…”

Byakuya frowned and pushed up his glasses, “Well, it’s nighttime, we should be heading to bed.” he said simply, turning to leave. Hina, not only distraught by this sudden turn of events, but by the fact that almost everyone was refusing to listen to her defense of her friend (not to mention Byakuya’s cold dismissal of it all), protested, “Wait, a minute, this thing with Sakura is-” 

“OVER,” Byakuya turned back around to address Hina directly, so she could really understand how done he was with this, “she’s our enemy, what else is there to discuss?” But, of course, Hina was relentless, “No, she’s not our enemy, she’s our friend!” Byakuya rolled his eyes as she began to tear up again, this girl should be taking him the most serious right now. Byakuya could not understand why the hell she couldn't understand that he was right, and if she kept playing the game the way she was, all she would accomplish would be getting herself killed. Her and Naegi, but admittedly (though this was something he had NO intention of ever admitting out loud), the only one he seemed to care about, other than himself, was...Hina.

He had made it clear to the girl he’d spent the night before with that it was just sex, nothing more. But…had he even made that clear to himself? He had a great poker face, so no one should have been able to deduce this without him telling them, but she had been invading his private thoughts over and over again that day. But, if he was being completely honest with himself, this wasn't a first time occurence...it had simply intensified since last night. So, he’d made a promise to himself: if he could save Hina along with himself, he would. That wasn't to say that he’d sacrifice himself for her, why the hell would he do that? But, if he could play the game well enough that he could save her too, then... 

Hina started to whimper and whine, “Why...why doesn’t anyone understand her?” And suddenly, Byakuya found himself snapping at her for her naivete yet again, “And what is it that YOU could possibly understand,” he sneered at her, ultimately just sick of her whining, “you barely even knew her.” Hina was visibly going from distraught to angry. She was about to say something before Kyoko interjected, “Hina, just let it go for now, talking about it won't solve anything.” But, she didn't want to let it go! She wanted to yell and scream and cry and cuss, she needed some outlet for all these awful feelings in her body! And for some reason, this boy that she liked more than a little (maybe even...a lot) seemed like a great target for all of her rage right now. 

However, Kyoko was always very persuasive, as well as incredibly perceptive, and could tell that this tension stemming between Hina and Togami was not just because of this new revelation and their competing reactions to it, it was something...deeper than that. And that was one of the main reasons why she felt she needed to talk Hina down and get her as far away from Togami as possible, before he really pissed her off. “Go to your room, get some rest, we’ll all collaborate in the morning. You’ll have cooled down and be able to think more clearly, okay?” Instead of responding, Hina directed one last glare at Togami, which then began to turn into tears before she stormed out of the dining hall.

Considering how emotional Hina had already been, this didn't come as surprise to anyone. However, Kyoko couldn't help but sense some other emotions from Hina directed at Togami. Not just anger, something like...disappointment maybe? Like she’d expected more from him, or something like that. Were the two of them possibly closer than they led on? But, of course, she could have just been psychoanalyzing this a little too hard…

Byakuya pushed up his glasses and ‘hmph’ed at Hina’s childish outbursts, “Like I said, we should all head to bed.” and they all dispersed, the tension amongst them still thick as ever. 

*******

Hina lay in her bed, hugging her pillow and whimpering tearfully, something she found herself doing a lot these days. Except this time it was different, her best friend had been branded as a traitor and Hina didn't know what she had to do to instill everyone’s trust in her again. She had to do something, that’s what best friends do! Hina continued to dwell on this dilemma when…

*Knock Knock*

Hina sniffed, and wiped her eyes, “Maybe it’s Sakura…” she opened the door ready to tearfully hug her best friend. Instead, she was greeted by the disapproving scowl of Togami, accompanied with crossed arms and all. “Didn't your mother ever teach you to answer the door with “who’s there?” before opening,” he asked condescendingly, letting himself into her dorm as if he owned it, “that’s the best way to get killed.”

Hina, taken aback, quickly spun around and glared at her unwelcome guest. He was the last person she wanted to see at the moment, and yet...she was still kind of glad he came. “I don't remember inviting you in,” she protested, blushing a bit when the heir sat on her bed, “you could talk to me just as easily outside the door.” Togami crossed his legs indignantly, “Then I’m assuming you wouldn't mind Genocider Syo seeing me at your door at this time of night?” Hina’s eyes widened, the thought (nor the consequences) definitely hadn't occurred to her. She closed the door after taking a quick peek down both ends of the hallway.

She turned towards the boy who in just one day, had managed to send her on a rollercoaster of emotions, unaware of the effect she herself was having on the Ultimate Progeny. “There’s something you need to understand,” he began, “Hina, if you’re going to survive this game, you need to know who to trust and who not to trust. You may have been able to trust Sakura once, but you absolutely cannot trust her now, you need to use your head.” During Togami’s lecture, Hina had been simply giving him a look that said something like, “I don't give a damn what you think.”, but when he finished the look softened. First, into befuddlement that he would show any type of concern for her, then into a teasing smirk. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, “What the hell is so funny?” Hina snickered, “Don't tell me the 'esteemed Byakuya Togami' is actually concerned for a lowly commoner such as myself.” she pronounced his name and title with an over exaggerated accent meant to be pretentious sounding.

Togami’s eye twitched irritably, he absolutely HATED being laughed at. And yet, he loved hearing her giggle, such a tinkling, melodious sound...beautiful. It was making his heart flutter; and somehow, this only seemed to irritate him more. 

Togami stood up off the bed, walking up on Hina and gripping her forearm. Not really hard, but it still startled the poor girl, “It’s not funny Asahina,” Togami said through gritted teeth, “Why can’t you see that I’m trying to protect you, you idiot!?” Hina’s expression immediately turned indignant and she tried pulling her arm away, but Togami held it tight, “I can’t tell,” she countered, “now let me go, you’re hurting me!”

When he didn't, Hina decided she’d had it with this guy’s entitled behavior and tried to kick him in the shin, a move that Togami promptly blocked with the side of his leg. When Hina looked up, surprised, she was met with a smug smirk, “I know all you think I am is money and a bad attitude Hina, but,” he snaked his other arm around her waist, and loosened his grip on her arm a bit. Hina felt her face heat up, and she started getting that same tingling feeling she got the first time they had been this close in the bath house, “if you keep acting the way you’re acting, it’s going to come to the point where no one will be able to save you, not even me.”

Before Hina could tell him that she didn't need anyone to save her, that she could protect herself, Togami’s lips were on hers. He slowly snuck his tongue into her mouth, and she suddenly felt as though every breath in her body was being supplied by him, like she wouldn't be able to breathe if he let her go. 

‘He never...kissed me before…’ she thought foggily as her legs began to turn to jelly, to the point where she found herself being held up by Togami against the door.

Her eyes slid closed, and her hands slowly slid upwards; feeling up his back, and then landing on the back of his neck, pulling him in until there wasn't an inch keeping them apart.

But, amongst the bliss of their embrace, there was something itching at the back of her mind, ’Sakura…’. How could she be making out with the boy who was trying his hardest to alienate her best friend from the rest of the group? Trying to forward the division and paranoia among the group? She couldn't, she wouldn't, no matter how much she wanted to. No matter how much she wanted him…

Hina began shaking her head and groaning, leading Togami to believe she was beginning to get excited and wanted more to happen. He gently bit her bottom lip, but much to his surprise, she pushed him away, and ended up on his butt on the floor. He looked up at her, for once, he was the one that was confused. 

Hina was in tears, hugging herself and frantically shaking her head, as if she was fighting voices in her head, “Togami,” she whimpered, finally looking at him, “I can’t, after all the things you said about Sakura, I just...can’t. You’ve got me all confused, and I don't like it! I can’t handle all this…” she opened up the door, her head hung low, “please, just go.” she whispered.

To say Byakuya was stunned was an immense understatement. He sat on the floor with his mouth wide open for what must’ve been thirty seconds, before steeling his face and picking himself off the floor, dusting off his clothes, “Fine.” he said stoically, walking past her out her door, and back to his dorm without another word.

Hina slowly closed the door after watching her lover go back to his room, then turned her back against the door, slid to the floor into a fetal position, and cried, hard.

Togami sat on his bed and clenched a fist, the other was gripping his chest. What was this aching feeling in his heart? It was fucking awful. This pain...how could he possibly describe this pain in his heart? Confusion? Anger? Hurt? Or could it possibly be a sort of melting pot of all three? Togami had spent so much of his life living by the mantra of “emotions only get in the way of goals and are easily suppressed”, that now that there’s someone practically yanking them out of him, it was like they were punching him in the gut they were so intense... 

As Byakuya gritted his teeth and gripped the comforter of his bed hard, he also found he was quite upset at how blue his balls were now...he tried taking some deep breaths, clearing his mind, and regaining his cool, calm and collected demeanor that was the foundation of his character. He flopped down in his bed, closed his eyes, and tried to push the day’s events to the back of his mind. At least long enough for him to get some sleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, boy! That was a long one! I'm sorry for having been gone so long lovelies, I know you missed me! ^_^ In the past month I've gotten a new job at Macy's where I only get 2 days off a week! It is HELLA demanding, so I hope you can all forgive me for taking so long to get the new chapter in, and I hope it was worth the wait, thanks for reading and please continue! ^3^


	3. Story Update

Everyone! I'm sooooo sorry about the long wait for this 3rd chapter, but I'm trying to stay within the continuity of the storyline itself (I'm nitpicky about that kind of shit lol). And if you're an avid Dangan fan, you know this next chapter is going to be ESPECIALLY long because of it. But I'm also going to upload a sort of bonus chapter of sorts so stay tuned for that *wink*. Thanks so much for all the hits and comments and I hope you'll stick with me to the end!


	4. Bonus Chapter: Deleted Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, while I'm still writing what is meant to be the ending of this story, I decided to give my fans a little something extra while I continue to write. This is basically an idea I had for the previous chapter for the part in Hina's room when Togami grips her arm before they kiss, except it turns out a lot differently, a deleted scene if you will. Yeah, that's what we'll call this lol. This was basically my attempt at comedy which, as far as writing goes, I'm not great at but I hope you all will enjoy anyway. ^_^

Togami stood up off the bed, walking up on Hina and gripping her forearm. Not really hard, but it still startled the poor girl, “It’s not funny Asahina,” Togami said through gritted teeth, “Why can’t you see that I’m trying to protect you, you idiot!?” Hina’s expression immediately turned indignant and she tried pulling her arm away, but Togami held it tight. “I can’t tell,” she countered, “now let me go, you’re hurting me!”

When he didn't, Hina decided she’d had it with this guy’s entitled behavior and tried to kick him in the shin, a move that Togami promptly blocked with the side of his leg. Hina continued to wiggle and pull away until she was practically flailing. “Let...me...GO!!!” she screamed, thrashing her head forward and giving Togami a good, solid, skull splitting headbutt. So, good, in fact, that she realized (after she had gotten over the dizziness) she had not only fallen on her butt onto the floor, but that Togami was also on the floor. On his back...and not moving.

Uh, oh.

“Oooh, nooo...” Hina moaned, trying to hold her aching head while simultaneously crawling on her knees towards the unconscious Togami, God her head HURT! “No, no, no, no, no, no, nooooo!” Was it possible to die from a headbutt? She had a pretty hard head (as she’d been told many times as a child), could she have killed Togami??

Luckily, her fears were put to rest when she put her hand on his chest, and her ear next to his face. His pulse was still strong, and his breathing seemed ok, but a big purpleish knot was beginning to form on his forehead, and when she touched her own head gingerly, she winced when she felt a good bruise of her own in pretty much the same place.

After sitting on the floor next to Togami for a few more minutes with her head in her hands, she decided the best thing to do at this point was to pull him up on her bed, and run (well, walk, she was still quite disoriented from the head trauma.) to the kitchen for ice for his head. “And mine, too…” she added aloud, shakily standing off the floor to get Togami on the bed, he was heavier than he looked!

The pounding in Hina’s head seemed to be subsiding, so she thought this would be a good time to try and get some ice from the kitchen and maybe some bandages from the nurse’s office. She would have to do this as quickly and quietly as possible so as to hopefully avoid any questions from anyone who might also happen to be wandering the halls that night. She took one last look at Togami, sighed, and quietly slipped out of the room, making sure to lock the door behind her.

*****  
Hina sighed in relief when she made it back to her dorm, looking up and down the hall one more time for anyone who might start asking questions. She was lucky enough to have made it to the kitchen to sneak some ice, then to the nurse’s office for some bandages and, luckily, found two ice packs with which to fill the ice with so she wouldn’t have to use a paper towel or zip lock bag.

Thankful to see Togami was still asleep, Hina closed and locked her door quietly. She sat down in the chair next to Togami, stuck the bandage on the knot on his forehead, and proceeded to slowly lower an ice bag onto the now covered bruise; while simultaneously holding the other on her own.

She sighed, “Jeez, what have I gotten myself into…” she mumbled to herself, lifting the ice bag off Togami’s head for a moment when he began to stir before gently putting it back on. He looked so peaceful, almost...childlike. Hina smiled a little, wondering what Togami’s life must’ve been like as a child. Most likely luxury, the best of anything and everything, whatever and whenever he wanted. Pretty much the opposite of her upbringing...must have been nice. 

She imagined he must’ve been a cute but snotty child, and was either homeschooled or went to some prestigious private school with others like him (that is to say, those that had grown up with wealth and status in some form or another.), explaining his lack of empathy and elitist mentality. They most likely would NOT have been friends when she was little. 

Chuckling to herself a little, Hina lifted the ice bag again to check on the bruise. The swelling seemed to be going down, not to mention her arms were getting tired, so she decided to set the ice bags down for a couple of minutes.

“Ugh...Hina...I-mmm…” Hina started when she heard Togami mumble her name as he shifted in her bed; as far as she could see, he wasn't awake yet. Was he...dreaming about her? Hina blushed at the thought, and tried to convince herself otherwise. ‘But what else could it be,’ that one annoying voice in her head insisted, ‘and why are you acting like you don't want him to anyway?’

Even as Hina was coming up with a rebuttal to...herself, her eyes had been wandering down Togami’s body until they ended up landing on his crotchal region, and she began to get those funny feelings again...

She had learned in Sex Ed class a long time ago that boys get something called “morning wood” sometimes. When boys wake up and they’re just...hard. Either from having a “wet dream” (she always hated that term, it sounded so gross…) or for just no reason at all. So, she began to wonder, if you touch a boy when they’re asleep...would their body still react? Her curiosity got the better of her, and she suddenly found herself slowly reaching her hand out to touch Byakuya’s crotch, eyes nervously darting to and from his face as she did so. 

After what must have been a full minute, Hina’s hand rested gently on Byakuya’s crotch and, breath hitching nervously, began slowly and gently rubbing in a circular motion. 

She checked out Byakuya’s face again, and noticed his face twitch a bit and his breathing become heavier. She was about to stop when she saw this, but then felt his penis harden and rise steadily underneath his expensive looking pants, like a mound a dough rising in the oven and eventually hardening into bread. Hina’s eyes widened and she felt her face heat up, her nether regions beginning to warm and tingle and moisten at the feel of the result of her experiment.

Her mind told her she should definitely stop here, but for some reason, she wanted to see just how far she could take it, exactly how much she could do before Byakuya woke up…

Trying hard to keep her hand from shaking, she ever so carefully flicked the button on his pants open, and unzipped them so slowly it was damn near painful, her heart almost beating out of her chest. Once she finally got the fly open wide enough, she reached into his underwear, gently held the half-hard shaft in her hand, and began slowly pumping. She turned her head to watch Byakuya’s face, almost eager for a reaction.

She wondered if Byakuya really was this heavy of a sleeper, or if maybe he was just faking...she could see his brow was furrowing, as if he was having difficulty containing himself even in his sleep. His cheeks were tinted pink, and his breathing seemed even heavier than before (if only slightly.). She got bold and decided to pump a little faster, the smell of the musk coming from his erection starting to take effect on her teenage body. Breathing a little heavily herself, she slipped her free hand into her shorts, spread her legs open and began playing with herself.

‘Oh my God, what am I doing,’ she thought as she could feel the precum spill out of Byakuya’s lower head on one hand, and her own juices start to coat the fingers of her other hand. ‘this is absolutely awful, Hina! This is practically rape! But...why can’t I stop…?’ she bit down on her lip as she gave into her urges, until suddenly, she found herself licking the precum off the head and then off her hand, and continued gently sucking his now fully engorged cock.

The hand rubbing her clitoris picked up speed, and her mouth began sucking faster and harder, until it burst in her mouth like one of those gummy candies with the juicy center she used to eat as a child. She wanted to spit it out, but then she suddenly heard Byakuya’s voice in her head from before…

‘Swallow it.’

As she swallowed his seed yet again, the memory of the tone of his voice brought back those warm chills from before, and it pushed her over the edge. She bit down on her lower lip so hard she could taste blood, trying to keep from moaning loudly. She continued rubbing and playing with her clit until it was too sensitive for her to touch anymore. She leaned back in her chair, eyes closed, panting.

“Well,” Togami said, startling the hell out of her, “that was nice, but you may as well finish what you started.”

Togami smirked up at Hina, whose mouth was open in a large “O”, still a bit hazy from just having orgasmed; but the embarrassment sobered her up real quick. Togami chuckled, “You have a little something there.” he pointed to the corner of his mouth, and Hina wiped the corner of hers finding some spunk left over on her face. Ewwww…

How she could possibly explain this she didn't know, so she decided she wasn't going to try. It was like Togami said, she might as well finish what she started, and she needed to get off...bad. 

Togami continued to lay there, lounging with his hands behind his head. “Well,” he smirked, “get it up again and ride it. It’s the least you could do after knocking me the hell out with your hard-as-stone head. I still have a bloody headache…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I know there's no reason this should've taken almost 2 months but here me out! I've been hella busy and hella tired and lacking inspiration as well...one of the reasons why I stopped where I did and didn't write out another full on love scene (that and I'm going through kind of a dry spell at the moment...T_T), but I swear one will come in the final chapter, and it will be the best one yet! I scrapped this idea after deciding to stick with the dramatic tone I initially set up, but when I realized I was having trouble with this final chapter, I thought, as a favor to my fans, I'd take the idea I scrapped and sort of fill in the blanks to make a deleted scene to give them something til I get this shit done, lol. Oh, and one more thing: over 600 hits!!?? I know compared to other authors on here that's nothing but to get some many nice comments and kudos on my first official (well, online official lol) work is so awesome I could just cry ToT <3 Thank you all so much, and I'm gonna work hard to finish this just for you!!!


End file.
